Remember Me
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: Troy Bolton had a summer love and hoped it would last but she never called when she went back home. What will happen?  Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. It's a new one-shot that I came up with listening to the song "Early Frost" by Youngstown. I would recommend you to search the song and find a way for you to listen to it because just seeing the lyrics wouldn't really give you the emotion. I was going to make this into a whole story but I already have three stories going and I didn't have that much planned for this except it being a one-shot but now it's going to be a two-shot. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Remember Me**

"_I'll call you when I get home."_

Those were the last words that I heard from _her._ The girl, I spent my whole summer with. The girl, I fell in love with. She promised she would call when she got home to New York but she never did. I have been waiting for the past two months for her to call. I was in love with this girl, from the first moment I bumped into her on the beach.

_I just got done unpacking my bags in my summer house where I will be spending the whole summer. This was my first time alone at my own summer house in Malibu, California. Right now, I'm walking along the beach since I had nothing better to do at the moment. As I was walking, I didn't notice a girl who was looking out in the ocean was in front of me until I accidently ran into her and knocked the girl over which made my eyes widened._

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I bent down to help the girl up, "I wasn't watching where I was going."_

_The girl just gave me a smile as she dusted the sand off of her pants, "Don't worry about it. I should have not stood in the middle of the area where people jog or in your case, walk."_

_I just chuckled and put my hand out, "I'm Troy…Troy Bolton."_

"_Gabriella Montez," she gave me another smile as she shook my hand, "it's nice to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet you as well," I gave her a smile as I took my hand back._

That was all it took for my summer romance to start with Gabriella Montez. I knew summer romances don't usually last past the summer but I hoped this one would have. She was different than most girls out there, especially the ones in California. I should know, I used to have a few girlfriends back in high school.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

I walk over to the window of my apartment in San Diego, California and noticed that it was still raining. It has been raining for the past week now and it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. I moved my finger up to the window and noticed that it was fogged up so I started moving my fingers and formed a word in the windowpane, more like a name.

_Gabriella Montez._

We used to write our names in the sand on the beach. It was one of our special things we did together. We would have dates on the beach and then afterwards, we would sit together on the beach and just look out into the ocean watching the sunset with her sitting between my legs and her leaning against my chest with my arms wrapped around her. It was love. I knew it and I knew she knew it too.

"_This is so beautiful," Gabriella whispered as she sighed looking out in the ocean._

"_Yes you are," I smiled as I leaned down to give her a kiss on her cheek, "so far this has been the best summer of my life and it's all because of you, Ella."_

_She turned her head towards me with a smile on her face, "I feel the same way, Troy."_

_I smiled as I looked in her eyes which caused her to smile more to me and gave me a small nod as I started to lean in. I saw her close her eyes waiting for me to touch her lips with mine. I then closed my eyes as I closed the gap between our faces and touched her lips with mine. It was a nice, slow gentle kiss, just like the way I liked it. Normally I would kiss the girls passionately but with Gabriella, I wanted to make everything special with her so a gentle kiss was good enough. I felt her lips moving with mine and I knew right then and there, we were perfect together. I just hoped that this wasn't going to be just a summer love._

_Gabriella pulled away slowly with a smile on her face before opening her eyes and I opened my eyes, "That was nice."_

_I nodded, "Yeah it was."_

_She gave me a small smile before taking my hand and leaned in down to touch the sand. At first I was confused of what she was doing but then I saw her using my pointer finger to write out letters onto the sand. I smiled as I saw what she wrote with my hand._

_Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez._

"_I love it but there's something missing," she looked at me confused as I smiled at her but then took my hand from hers to draw a heart around our names, "now it's perfect."_

_Gabriella looked at it and placed a cute smile on her face, not that any other times she smiles aren't cute but this one was a special cute smile, "I love it."_

"_Me too," I nodded as I wrapped my arm back around her and she leaned back into my chest once again as I whispered against her hair very quietly, "just like I love you."_

I knew it was fast when I told her that I loved her but I didn't exactly tell her. I whispered it to her. I didn't want to ruin the summer that was happening so far since it was so soon that I realized that I was in love with her. I'm still in love with her. I can't forget about her.

She promised she would call me when she got home to New York but she didn't. I keep thinking that maybe she forgot about me. To her, maybe I was just a summer fling and she was playing with my emotions. Maybe I should've told her that I loved her. Maybe if I told her that I loved her, she would have called me and realized that I was different.

Sometimes I tell myself that I should call her. It's been two months since and I can't stop thinking about her. I love her and it hurts to know that she might not remember me. I know it's a lot to say that she doesn't remember me. How can you forget the relationship you had for two months and four days? Yes, I counted how long I was with her. I was in love with her, for crying out loud.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"_Gabriella?" I looked at her as she was sitting on my couch._

_Gabriella turned to look at me with tears in her eyes, "This is the end."_

"_It doesn't have to be," I grabbed her hands with mine, "we can make this work."_

"_Troy, you live here in California. I live in New York," she shook her head before standing up from the couch and walked over to the window that looked out to the ocean, "it won't work."_

_I knew this was coming. It was the end of summer and Gabriella was going to have to go back to New York and I'm going to have to lock up my summer house for the winter and go find an apartment in San Diego. I didn't want this to be the end. I was willing for it to work so I stood up and walked over to place my arms around Gabriella and placed my head in the crook of her neck and looked out the window as well._

"_We can work this out," I sighed, "at least can we try?"_

_She turned her face to give me a peck on my lips, "We can try but don't guarantee anything."_

I didn't realize that when she said don't guarantee anything, she wouldn't try. She said we could try, she told me that she was going to call when she got to New York, but no, she's not trying. I've been waiting for her to try for two months and still no phone call. Every time I say that I'm going to call her, I back out. I don't know why but I think I'm just scared to find out the truth. The truth of being she met someone else or she just forgot all about him once she got on the plane and headed back to other side of the country.

_She turned around to face me, "We're going to get through this?"_

"_Yes," I nodded and took her hands, "we'll find a way. Just make sure you call me when you get home so we can talk about how we're going to do this."_

_Gabriella nodded before she wrapped her arms around my waist and then I wrapped my arms around her body as she rested her head on my chest. I looked down and kissed the top of her head. We were at the airport. Gabriella was going home, back to New York and this may be the last time I see her, at least we both hoped not, at least I really hope not. _

_We both overheard the announcement speak that it was time for Gabriella's flight which caused her to break away from me and then gave me a kiss on my lips before pulling away from me, "I'll call you when I get home."_

_I nodded before leaning over and gave her a kiss on her forehead before pulling away. She gave me a small smile before grabbing her carry-on bag and ticket and started walking towards the terminal. She gave the attendant her ticket and before she went in the terminal, she turned around to see me and I gave her a smile and a wave in which she returned with a small wave before walking through the terminal and onto the plane back to New York._

And out of my life. But at the time, I didn't know that it was going to be last time I would have talked to her for two months. God, if I knew that it was going to be like this, I swear to you, I would have told her that I loved her and begged her to stay with me. I would've begged her to go to a university here in California.

I know you're probably wondering why am I just sitting here rambling on to you about the girl that left me? Well I'm telling you this because I just thought you should know my story before you hear the song that I wrote for a record company that wants to sign me a deal because they heard of me because I used to sing at my parents' restaurant/club.

"_Troy Bolton?" I heard a voice behind me._

_I turned around and saw man in a suit, "Uh yes? How may I help you?"_

"_I heard about you and singing at your parents' restaurant/club," I nodded, "I also heard that you were good and I wanted to talk to you about maybe signing you to a record deal."_

"_Wait, what?" I looked at him confused, "A record deal? Who are you?"_

_The man smiled, "I'm Ryan Daniels and I am starting a record company. Well not starting, I already have a few people signed under the deal and I was wondering if you would like to be another. I've heard great things about Troy Bolton and I believe that if those people think you're good, other people will."_

"_But you haven't heard me sing before."_

_Mr. Daniels chuckled silently, "I don't need to. You're a good looking kid and you have a nice speaking voice and it sounds like you could have a great singing voice. I can see a star in you and I also can read that you've been hurt or something and you need some way to reach the person that hurt you without actually speaking to them on the phone. Am I right?"_

_I looked at him shocked, "How did you…?"_

"_I've been there," he nodded to me, "Why do you think I started this record company? I needed to get my mind back on something that actually meant it was going to go somewhere. You've been hurt, not physically, but emotionally and you don't know what to do. You want to call this person but you always feel like you shouldn't because that person was supposed to call you and you're still waiting to see if they will call you like they said they were. Now you're worried that, that person has forgotten all about you and doesn't remember you. Am I right? Did I get it exactly right?"_

_I was still in shock that he knew all of this but then nodded, "Yes. All of that is true. So where do we start in this whole record deal thing?"_

"_So you're in?" I nodded, "Great, here's my card, call me when you can and oh start working on a song. I know you got things to write down and I know whoever the person the song will be about, will soon be calling you."_

"_Thanks Mr. Daniels," I shook his hand after taking his card._

"_Just call me Ryan," I nodded and took my hand away before I went separate ways from Ryan._

I know what you're thinking. A singer? Really? Why? Well Ryan Daniels was right, I did have a lot to say and I put it down all in a song. Maybe Gabriella will hear it and maybe she'll realize that I love her and what we had over summer meant a lot to me. I really do hope she hears it. But then again, maybe this whole singing thing will help me get over the summer love that didn't last like the way I wanted it to. Ugh I have to stop living in the past even though maybe the past will become my present and future.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"You nervous?" Ryan, my manager came up to me and patted me on the back.

Yes, Ryan is not only the owner of the record company but he said he liked me so much that he was willing to be my manager and I agreed, Ryan and I became fast friends even though he's like twenty years older than me, "Yeah, just a little. This is my first time singing on TV."

"Well don't be," Ryan looked at me, "this is Ellen DeGeneres, this is a fun interview place and it's a good place to start. Just remember when you're done singing, Ellen will be asking you questions as well, just relax and speak the truth."

I nodded and took a deep breath. Yes you heard right, I'm going to be singing and being interviewed on Ellen DeGeneres' talk show. I know she's a fun person so I should be cool, right? Well I'm not really cool, because I'm nervous. I'm so nervous that people will either hate me or Gabriella may hear it and either think I'm obsessed or she'll like it. But then again, I also hope does hear it because maybe I'll be able to see her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Ellen was speaking to the audience as I was getting ready to the side of the studio where I'll be sitting and then she spoke, "Ok now I'm going to introduce to a new singer that was found by Ryan Daniels who you may know started his own record company a few years ago. This upcoming new star was just singing for fun at his parents' restaurant/bar in San Diego and now may be taking over the world. Here is Troy Bolton with his first single, Early Frost."

The audience started cheering as the camera man focused his camera on me. I grew a little nervous but smiled slightly as I sat down on a stool with the microphone in front of me and the band behind me. I also had a keyboard in front of me which I was going to play. The band started to play and then I started playing the piano for thirty seconds before I started singing the song.

_**Summer came and went so fast, at my summer home  
I had a summer love and I hoped it would last  
then the rain came down that fall  
And I'm all out of reasons why you don't call**_

And sometimes on my windowpane I write your name  
Like we did in those grains of sand  
Because in my mind nothing has changed

And my heart keeps telling me I ought to lose my pride and just call you  
So I will, yes I will, when I get around to it  
My head keeps battling with reasons to keep my spirit believing that you still,  
I pray you still remember me

So many things run through my mind  
Why did you lose your thrill?  
Did I hold you too tight?  
A love for all seasons, I believe I got it right  
Yeah that's what I'd do when I'd kiss you goodnight

But that's gone, there's just the pain in my chest  
A love song's replaced your sweet caress  
And I don't see how that will do

And my heart keeps telling me I ought to lose my pride and just call you  
So I will, yes I will, when I get around to it  
My head keeps battling with reasons to keep my spirit believing that you still,  
I pray you still remember me

Although I feel that time's passing me by  
I long for the day that you'll be back in my life  
So I close my eyes and pray that we will be together  
Together someday  


_**And my heart keeps telling me I ought to lose my pride and just call you  
So I will, yes I will, when I get around to it  
My head keeps battling with reasons to keep my spirit believing that you still,  
I pray you still remember me **_

_**And my heart keeps telling me I ought to lose my pride and just call you  
So I will, yes I will, when I get around to it  
My head keeps battling with reasons to keep my spirit believing that you still,  
I pray you still remember me  
**_

_**Yeahhhh ooooh Baby**_

Remember me

I played the last few notes on the piano before looking up seeing people standing me a standing ovation which caused me to smile. I nodded to them meaning thank you. I looked in the audience and found Ryan with his thumb up and nodding his head meaning he approved. I took a deep breath and all of the nerves were gone, now I just need to talk to Ellen which I believe is the easy part of this whole thing.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So Troy Bolton," Ellen sat down on her chair while I sat down in my chair, "how did this happen?"

I chuckled, "Honestly, I was just walking out of my parents' restaurant/bar and then this random guy came up to me and started talking to me about a record deal and he was Ryan Daniels who is now like a buddy to me, plus my manager, and my boss so basically it was a spur in the moment thing. I guess people at my parents' place liked me so Ryan gave me a chance and here I am with my first single."

"Yes you're first single," Ellen nodded with her eyebrows raised meaning there was a question coming, "The performance you just put on seemed very sincere, did you write the song on experience? And if so are you with this girl? Or was it just a summer love?"

"I did write this song in with this experience and yes it was a summer fling that happened this past summer," I casually shrugged, "and that's all that happened."

"But you wish it was more," Ellen raised her eyebrow again with a smirk on her face at me.

I chuckled lightly, "I'm not saying anything."

"Already the smart one," she giggled, "that will come in handy in this business. But anyways, whoever this girl is, I'm sure she is thinking about you right now. Now, do you plan on being in this business for long or is it just a temporary thing?"

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

It's been a few days since I was on the Ellen DeGeneres Show and it has been aired on TV, the other day and Ryan was getting me anxious and ready to work on the rest of my album to get it out in a few weeks. I was walking down a street in San Diego and was stopped by a few people for autographs. I was surprised at first because I didn't expect this to happen so fast but I went along with it. A few people told me to go after the girl that "Early Frost" was about. You see, I would if I knew where she was. New York is a big state and then New York City is a big city. She never exactly said if she was in New York or in New York City.

I then heard a voice I never thought I hear again behind me, "Troy?"

I turned around slowly and was shocked to see this person, "Gabriella?"

**Remember what I said, it was originally going to a one-shot but then I had this idea for the ending of the first part. I know, I know, it's mean…lol…but don't worry I won't be mean for long or will I? So what is going to happen in the next and final chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second part of my two-shot. I hope you enjoyed the first part, I think you'll enjoy this part. I don't know where this idea came from but when I woke up, it just popped in my head. Enjoy.**

**Remember Me**

_I turned around slowly and was shocked to see this person, "Gabriella?"_

"Hi Troy," I could tell she was nervous by the way she moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

I was still shocked to see here, "What are you doing here?"

"I…um," she looked up to look me in the eyes, "I saw the Ellen DeGeneres Show the other day when you were on it."

"Oh really?" I tried to act casual but it was really hard for me since she was the girl that I wrote the song for, "What did you think?"

"I...um thought it was good," I could tell that she was nervous speaking to me, "Was it…uh written about me?"

"I don't know," I gave her a look, "What do you think?"

She looked at my face and I think she was trying to look me over, "I think it was."

I sighed and looked away from her, "You never called."

"I know," I heard her sigh, "I can explain."

I looked at her, "I'm sure you can. I told you that we could try and work this out but you didn't even try. Not even one phone call. I've been waiting for that phone call for a few months but nothing."

"Troy please," I could see tears in her eyes, "let me explain."

"Hold on," I spoke as I heard my phone ringing and I picked it up, "This is Troy…Hey Ryan…Uh sure…I'll be there in five minutes…Ok see you then…Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at the person in front of me again and sighed knowing I wanted to know her explanation but I had to go to the studio and work on some of the songs. I saw the look of disappointment written over her face. I hoped it was disappointment that she didn't have time to speak to me instead of disappointment that she doesn't get to break my heart all over again.

"I'm sorry but I have to get to the studio," I gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh I understand," she gave me a small nod, "Do you think we could meet up later? I would really like it if we talked."

"Sure," I nodded and thought of the one place that she knew, "How about I meet you at my summer house? I know it's fall but it's probably easier if you knew where you were going."

She gave me a small nod and a small smile, "It was nice seeing you Troy."

"Yeah you too," I nodded slowly, "see you later."

I looked at her once more before turning around and heading towards the studio. A part of me didn't want to leave her standing there and just call Ryan back and say I couldn't be there but then the other part told me that I still needed time. It was so awkward seeing her. It was like, we didn't know each other or the fact that we spent two months together. I needed answers. I better hurry up to the studio so I can rush to get to Malibu.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Great job today, Troy." I heard Ryan say on the other side of the see-through screen. "You're done for the day."

I smiled before taking the headphones off and stepping out from the studio recorded area and shook hands with Ryan, "Thanks man."

"So I was thinking," he started off, "you can come have dinner with me and Roxanne tonight. We don't want you to keep eating dinner alone. I mean you're nineteen and all and you're parents are always at their restaurant/bar place working."

"I'm grateful for the offer but," I looked around to notice that we were the only ones in the studio left before I looked at Ryan, "I have a visitor at my summer house."

"Who?" I gave him a look and his eyes widened which meant he got it, "No…Really? What is she doing here?"

I sighed, "She saw the Ellen DeGeneres show and came here wanting to explain things but then you called so I told her we can talk tonight at my summer house. So I uh yeah."

"Dude, what are you still doing here?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Go…Get out of this studio and get talking to your girl. Maybe there is a real explanation why she never called. You will finally find out all the answers that you've been wanting for the past few months."

"But what if I won't like the answers?" I sighed as I sat down on one of the chairs, "What if she did meet someone? What if what we had during summer was just a game to her? What if…"

"Stop with the what ifs," Ryan stopped me from continuing with the questions, "the girl is here to give you your answers. Now leave here and go find out those answers. You either will be happy or sad but either way, you'll finally get the answers you've been wanting for the past few months."

I nodded with a small smile before standing up from the chair and shook Ryan's hand, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

I gave him another smile before I walked out of the studio and on my way to the summer house where everything happened. Where I found the love of my life? Where my first with her was? Where I told her that everything was going to be ok? The last time I was there was when I was locking it up after I got back from the airport. I hope that this time, I will have more good memories at the summer house and not start the bad memories. Well here's my car. The next time you see me will be in Malibu. I looked up at the sky before nodding and then opened my car door and got in, then drove off.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

When I drove up in the driveway, I saw that Gabriella was already here. She was sitting on my front porch swing. I remembered spending a lot of time on that swing with her. I stood in my car for a few seconds to relive the memories I had of her.

"_Hi Troy," I saw Gabriella smiling at me as I sat next to her, "it's a beautiful view out of the ocean from here."_

"_Yeah it is," I smiled while placing my arm around her shoulders, "that's why I bought the place. I wanted a nice view to wake up to every morning while I was here for the summer."_

_She turned her face towards mine with a smile on her face, "Thank you for inviting me over."_

"_Well this is my place, you are a tourist, I am your only friend in California," I chuckled when she giggled and poked my nose, "I think it was only right of me to make sure that you had a nice night."_

"_So we're friends?" _

_I smiled at her nodding my head, "Friends that go out on dates."_

"_I like you Troy," she gave me a small smile as she turned her body towards me and placed her hand on my chest, "I don't think I should have these kinds of feelings towards my friend."_

"_Well then that's good because I like you too," I smiled nodding my head, "why else would I keep asking you out on dates and stuff?"_

"_I just thought you were being a gentleman," she giggled her cute giggle that I loved so much about her, "since we both like each other, would you mind if I kissed you?"_

_She gave me a smile, "I would mind if you didn't."_

_I chuckled slightly but then placed my hand on her cheek moving a piece of her hair off her face. She looked up in my eyes as she moved her hand up to my neck as I started leaning down towards her. Then she closed her eyes which caused me to smile and close my eyes as I closed the gap between our faces and captured her lips with mine. Our lips melted with each others as they slowly moved together. I didn't want to pull back but I didn't want to rush things too much so I slowly pulled back and rested my forehead on hers._

"_That was…" she was starting to say as she opened her eyes to look in mine, "amazing. You're a great kisser."_

_I gave her a small peck on her lips, "You're not so bad yourself."_

I sighed shaking my head as I turned my car off, taking my seatbelt off and then opening the car door before getting out of it. I closed the door and then locked the car before placing the car keys in my pocket as I started walking towards the house. As I reached the top of the stairs, Gabriella looked at me with a small smile but with tear strained cheeks which told me that she's been crying. I sighed knowing this was going to be a long night as I walked over to the porch swing.

"Would you like to go inside or…?"

Gabriella looked at me, "Can we stay out here? I've always liked the view of the ocean from this spot."

"I remember," I gave a small smile before sitting down next to her, "So how've you been?"

"Troy," Gabriella sighed before turning to look at her, "you know why I'm here and I know you want answers why I didn't call you when I got back to New York."

I sighed knowing she was right but I just for some reason I wasn't ready for the answers just yet, I wanted more time to find out so I just asked, "By the way, which New York are you from? The state or the city?"

"I'm from New York State," Gabriella sighed as I saw more tears coming to her eyes but I didn't know why, "Troy I wanted to call, I really did but I couldn't. I know you said, we could work this out but it wasn't going to work Troy, I knew it, you knew it so I just didn't call you."

I shook my head, I didn't want to hear this and I knew there was more to it, "I didn't know it. I knew it was going to work. I was going to make it work. I was in love with you Gabriella, I'm still in love with you. I should've told you because then maybe you wouldn't have left or maybe you would've tried harder. You didn't even try. No phone call. I at least wanted one phone call but no, I got nothing. I've been waiting and waiting but nothing and don't tell me that the only reason you couldn't call was because it wasn't going to work. Long distance relationships can work Gabriella and I was going to make sure that our long distance relationship was going to work but you can't even make a freaking phone call."

"Troy please," she had tears flowing down her cheeks but I couldn't take it, "let me explain."

"Explain what?" I looked at her shaking my head, "That you didn't trust me at all to know that I was going to make this work. I told you right now that I'm in love with you and I would've done anything to make sure that you loved me too and we could've made this work."

"Troy, I do love you."

"Well you had a funny way of showing it," I stood up from the swing and went over placing my hands on the railing not expecting the next thing that was coming out of her mouth.

"I'M ENGAGED!" That was the breaking point for Gabriella and I could hear it, she was crying hysterically.

I turned around and looked at her with a shocked expression on my face, "You're what?"

"I'm engaged," she sighed as she was trying to control her tears coming out from her eyes.

"Since when?" I couldn't believe what she was saying. "How long? Were you engaged when you were here for the summer? Was I just a fling to you? Is that why you didn't call? Because you knew that it wasn't going to last and you were never going to see me again because you're fiancé wouldn't allow you too? I'm 19 years old, not stupid, Gabriella. Did you not give a fuck at all that I had feelings or did you meet the guy when you went home? Answer me!"

"It was when I got home," she looked up to see my face, "when I got to my house, there was a guy there with his parents. My parents and his parents were setting the whole thing up. I told you that my parents own a flower shop, so Ben, the guy I'm supposed to married, parents owns a landscaping shop so they thought the two would fit. I didn't know any of this when I was here, I swear to you Troy. If I did, I wouldn't have with you the whole summer. It's an arranged marriage. My parents want me to marry Ben so that the two businesses could come together into one. I had no choice."

"No choice?" I looked at her, "No choice? You did have a choice. You could've called me to tell me what was going instead of not calling. I could've helped you."

"Don't you get it?" She stood up from the swing and moved next to me but looked out at the view that the sun was setting down, "I couldn't call you. I loved you. I couldn't tell the guy who I was in love with that I was marrying someone else after the wonderful summer we had together."

I turned around and saw that her hands were on the railing and she was looking out into the ocean with tears still flowing down her cheeks. This made me sad and mad at the same time. I was sad that there may be no chance for Gabriella and me now but then I was mad, not at Gabriella but her parents because they were making their daughter do something, she looks like she doesn't want to do. Did they know about me?

"Did you tell your parents about me?" I knew the answer was going to be a no but I needed to know.

"I tried telling them that I met someone here but all they cared about was the business," she looked at me and turned towards me, "I didn't want to hurt you so I just didn't call hoping that you were going to forget about me and move on no matter how hard that would've been for me. But when I saw the show and heard the song you sang, I knew you wouldn't so I had to come here and tell you the truth, face to face."

I turned my body towards her and took her hands, "We can fix this."

"We can't Troy," she shook her head looking at me, "my parents already has the whole wedding planned and everything. Ben wants to marry me. I have to do this."

I looked at her in her eyes and knew she didn't want to, "For who? You or your parents?"

She looked down but I moved my hand to her face and raised her face to have her look in my eyes, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," she placed her hands on either side of my face, "I want you but I can't. Everything is already set and stone."

"No it's not," I shook my head and placed my hands on her hands that were on my face, "you can stay here. Don't go back. Stay with me. I love you. You can go to school here."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes looking at me, "Troy I wish I could but they're my parents. I have to do what's right and if that means I have to go back, then I have to go back. I just came here to let you go. You need to let me go. It was just a summer love that has to end now for the sake of my family. I love you, I really do but it just has to be like this."

I started having tears in my eyes and shook my head but as I was about to say something, she placed her finger on my lips, "Don't say anything. Just kiss me and then let me go. You have to let me go, Troy just like I have to let you go no matter how much I wish I don't."

She removed her finger from my lips and I saw the tears in her eyes and felt the tears in my eyes. This was going to be my last kiss with her. The love of my life was walking officially right out of my life again. But if this was going to be last kiss with her, I needed to make it special. I looked her in the eyes and she nodded slowly as she closed her eyes and moved her hands around my neck as I placed my hands on her waist and moved in to close the gap between us. I kissed her lips with all of the passion that I had in my body and I could feel her doing the same as she moved her hands through my hair and moved her over towards the railing and pushed her against it as I pushed myself as close I could get to her.

But before we got too far in the moment, she pulled slowly away with tears flowing down her cheeks as she caressed my cheek and whispered, "Goodbye Troy and always remember that I love you, forever and always. Don't forget about me."

"I'll never forget you and I love you too," I spoke as tears were threaten to fall down from my eyes, "don't forget about me."

"Never," Gabriella shook her head before she took her arms from around me, "Goodbye Troy."

I softly said not wanting to believe that this was the end, "Goodbye Gabriella."

She gave me one more peck on my lips before grabbing her purse and walking off my front porch. I turned around to watch her walk away. As she reached her car, she opened the car door but before she got in, she looked up at me to give me a small smile and a small wave. I nodded and gave her a small wave as she got in her car. I watched her car back out of the driveway and then out onto the street, and then I couldn't see here anymore.

I sighed as I looked out in the ocean, "Guess there is no happy ever after, after all."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"I'm sorry man," I was talking to Ryan on the phone and told him everything that happened, "at least you know that she loved you too and she was just trying not to hurt you. She wants to do what she thinks is right for her family."

"I know," I nodded to the phone, "I just wish things could be different but I want to say thank you to you. If it wasn't for you, I may have never seen her again at all and just hung on to her until I finally saw her again but if I did, she would probably had kids by then. So thank you."

"No need to thank me, kid," I could tell Ryan was smiling on the other line, "Where are you anyway?"

"I'm still at my summer house," I looked around the living room, "I guess I wasn't ready to leave yet and just decided to stay here for the night and then really locking it down for the winter."

"Ok as long as you're not at a bar or anything because I would have to kick your butt," I chuckled at his joke but he knows I don't drink and besides I'm underage, "do you want me to come hang out with you so you don't feel alone in such a big scary house?"

"I'm nineteen, I think I can manage, Ryan," I chuckled slightly but then there was a knock on the door which made me confused, "Uh Ryan, I got to go. There's someone at the door."

"Ooh you better watch out, it might be the boogey man," I rolled my eyes at his joke.

"Stop being so immature, you're what? Thirty-five?" I chuckled as I walked over to the front door and then opened it with a shocked face and I spoke to phone, "Uh dude, I really got to go now."

"Sure but…" I hung up the phone before I heard the rest of what he was going to say.

I looked at the person in front of me, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't go. I couldn't get on the plane and leave again," she shook her head with tears flowing down her cheeks, "I love you and I just can't. Can I stay with you? I don't want to go back to New York. Please."

I smiled as I nodded and I didn't know what came over me but I just grabbed onto one of her hands and pulled her into my chest and kissed her passionately. She pushed me into the house and closed the door with her foot as we kept kissing each other with all the passion we had for each other. Soon clothes were going all over my floor. I don't think you need to know what happen next. Let's just say, my story has a happy ending now but wait?

I looked at the girl next to me, "What about your parents? Ben? His parents?"

"I think it's time for me to do what Gabriella wants to do," she smiled as she kissed my bare chest before looking me in the eyes, "and Gabriella wants to stay here in California with Troy Bolton, her summer love."

I smiled as I pecked her lips, "So this is going to work this time, right?"

"Yes…yes it's going to work this time because I'm not going anywhere," she smiled before resting her head on my chest, "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled before leaning over to turn the light off and placing my arm around my beautiful, I guess you can call her my girlfriend, and then closed my eyes and went off to dream world.

I guess my story does have a happily ever after now. My true love is Gabriella Montez and right now, she's in my arms as we sleep and that's all I have asked for, for the past few months and now she's all mine again for more than the summer. I guess, you can say she remembered me.

**I know, it was so sad…lol…Believe me, I was going to end it as a sad ending but then the ending came to me and I was like do I want it to be a sad ending or a happy ending? It was hard for me to decide but I eventually made a decision and I hope you liked it. I actually had tears in my eyes when Troy and Gabriella were talking. It was crazy. But I hope you enjoyed this two-shot story. Let me know what you thought. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	3. Author Note

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


	4. Update Author Note

Hey everyone. Once again, I know – you are definitely tired of getting these author's notes from me but I'm using these to keep you, my readers, up to date with what's going on.

If you follow Mr. Reality (posting this note on every story of mine) – I want to let you know that I was working on the next chapter and there is a part of the story that I want to get to but for some reason, I don't have the umpft to writing it down. So I'm sorry to say, Mr. Reality is officially cancelled. I'm sorry! You don't know how much I wanted to continue that story, including all the other unfinished stories but for some reason, I just don't have it in me to continue. I hope you all can understand!

Another reason, I am writing you this note is to let you all know that I have been doing much more thinking this past couple weeks about maybe finally publishing a novel, that I have been working on for years. I am in the middle of editing, as we speak. I wanted to let you know this because I don't want you to think that I'm going to stop writing, because I'm not. I can't. It's who I am. I'm just not going to be writing anymore High School Musical (Troyella) stories. I still love and support the High School Musical cast, but it's time for a change. Life is all about changes.

I want to thank all my readers and viewers (from YouTube) for sticking with me through everything on both Fanfiction and YouTube, I'm grateful for each one of you. I am hoping that you will continue following me as I move on into the writing world.

I will still be reading stories on Fanfiction and you can send me messages through here, if you would like to talk. I also have a Facebook page that you can LIKE, also have a personal twitter and YouTube pages that you can follow/subscribe. Also, I have a blog that you can read and follow. All links are on my profile!

Once again, sorry and thank you!

Caitlin 3

P.S. Don't worry, I won't be deleting any of the stories off of here, UNLESS I decide to publish one of them.


End file.
